


A Good Boy

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Consensual blowjob, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink (?), Everyone else is like ???, Incest, Klaus tries his best to want this, M/M, Reggie is cruel, he needs drug money, luther is an idiot, nonconsenual deepthroating, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: "So? What did you do?"Klaus smiles a terribly wide smile with his teeth covered in red dye, it looks eerily like blood. "I gave dad a blowjob," he said without another beat and the room falls into silence.Or...Five runs away and Reggie decides to crack down on training. He gives harsh unforgiving training sessions until he stops without warning. Everyone turns to Klaus with an accusing tone because he’s been spending time with their father lately...of his own free will.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to summarize it because it’s just one of those things I found in a folder, again. I’m switching laptops soon so I’m trying to get everything off this one.
> 
> I’ll be back tomorrow to look over this~

"What did you do?" Diego asks him, seriously, his tone is almost accusing. 

He smiles at himself before popping the lollipop in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the cherry tip while Luther leans in, seemly interested in his response as well.

Ben doesn't look up from his book and Allison picks at her nails. They are both listening even if they aren't showing it.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" He replies after finally removing the lollipop from his mouth, a small strand of saliva connects them for a moment.

"You've done something, haven't you? Dad has been...in a good mood lately," Luther almost sounds jealous...like he's so upset that he hadn't ever been able to make their father this happy.

He shrugs his shoulders before biting the tip of lollipop off and swirling it around in his mouth. Side to side as the red color dyes his lips and tongue red.

"He misses Five too-"

Diego snorts as he shakes his head back and forth. "You expect me to believe you're letting dad cry on your shoulder or something?" 

"No," he bites the cherry tip and it shatters across his tongue. "But he does like having someone to talk to."

Luther glares and gives him a push. "Don't lie, if that were true he'd definitely talk to me not you," he almost growled at him.

He shrugs again as he swallows the cherry flavoring. "Fine, I guess that's a terrible lie."

"So? What did you do?"

He smiles a terribly wide smile with his teeth covered in red dye, it looks eerily like blood. "I gave dad a blowjob," he said without another beat and the room falls into silence.

"You...you can't do that," Diego says as his nose scrunches in disgust. There is no doubt in his voice...as if he believes he's telling the truth.

"That's disgusting," Allison finally adds to the conversation, she closes her eyes as if she's trying hard not to imagine it.

"And highly illegal," Ben adds, not even looking up from his book.

"Did...dad force you?" Diego asks, his voice is cold and sharp. His hand lands on his shoulders and he looks him straight in the eyes. "Did he? Klaus this isn't right. The cops can-"

He pushes his brother's hands off of him. "I wasn't forced," he stands while licking his lips. "I need to-"

"You're lying," Luther clenches a hand in his pants. "Dad would never."

"You're right!" He chuckles as he walks away, giving them a wave. "I made the whole thing up!" He laughs as he makes his way out of the room.

No one follows him.

————————————————————

"You're late," His father says when he enters his office. His eyes stay locked on the journal he's writing in. "When I say two-past three I mean two-past three," His eyes drift up and land on his.

He shuts the door behind him before making his way over to the desk with pep in his steps. He sits on the side of the desk. "Sorry daddy," he rubs his redden lips, "I just thought you'd appreciate this," his finger slowly traces his lower lip.

His father narrows his eyes in disgust before leaning over and grabbing a handkerchief out of a drawer. He throws it at him. "Clean that off your lips. What are you? A whore?"

He smiles as he wipes the red off his lips. It stains the pure white handkerchief pink. He sits it down on the side of the desk before standing and pushing back on his father's chair.

His father allows it.

He gets on his knees, slowly, running his hands down his father's chest before his father slaps his hands off, harshly. His palms burn but he ignores it in favor of snuggling in between his father's leg underneath the desk. 

"You are disgusting."

He unzips his father's pants before reaching inside to pull down his boxers. Just enough to let his father's half-hard erection spring free.

He spits on his hand before beginning to stroke it, slowly and methodically. Up and down his hand goes as he squeezes on every-down stroke and rubs the head on every upstroke.

His father returns to writing.

He leans in and licks a line up his dick before placing the head in his mouth. He sucks on it and lets his tongue circle the head again and again.

"Do you enjoy this? Having your own father's dick in your mouth? Or do you enjoy the thrill of having a man?"

He closes his eyes as he opens up his throat and starts to allow more and more in his mouth. It nudges against his throat and his eyes tear up.

_Knock knock_

He stills for a minute. The dick twitches in his mouth as it grows. "Who is it?" His father says, sounding just as normal as he did any other day.

"One," came Luther's voice.

"Come in," his father said as he slipped a hand underneath the desk. He tangled it in his hair before pulling, slowly he's pulled off before being shoved back down, it breaches his throat and tears fall down his face.

He makes a small noise of pain but the crackling off the fire is enough to hide it. He swallows around the dick that pulsates and twitches inside. It's uncomfortable and he has to urge to cough but he can't.

"What is it?"

"What have you and Four been doing?" Luther asks, almost accusingly. It's almost as if he can see him underneath the desk with his dad's dick in his mouth.

His father pulls him up and down, salvia pools down his throat as the urge to gag and cough hits him again. He taps his father's leg and mumbles but that only seems to spur him on.

It hurts.

"Extra training of course," his father answers slowly, clearly in no hurry to get Luther to leave. 

"Oh," Luther replies, clearly believing his father's words without another doubt.

He starts to cough and he sputters. Drool and saliva drip on the floor and tears drench his shirt as he pushes against his father. He can't breathe, he can't do this.

His father doesn't let up.

Up and down, a harsh brutal pace is set. No matter how much he claws at his father's hand and gags it doesn't stop. Dread fills him up and his stomach churns.

Puke travels up his throat and he's forced to swallow it.

"Do you require something else?" His father asks, his breath slightly hitching as he thrust his hips upward. Forcing himself deeper down his throat and causing searing hot pain to fill him.

"I just...nothing."

His brother turns and leaves. He shuts the door behind him.

His father's grip only increases on his hair as he bucks his hips into his mouth. Deeper and deeper he goes inside until his movement stutters and he cums inside.

His grip stops and he removes  
himself.

He sputters and coughs out a slew of puke, spit, and cum onto the floor. A hint of blood swims in the puddle and all he does is cry as his father puts himself away and zips up his pants.

"Get up," his father says, scooting out and allowing him to escape. He stands as he holds a hand over his mouth. His throat aches and burns...but he feels violated and that's even worse.

His father grabs a handful of cash from his inner coat pocket and hands it to him. His reward for being a good boy.

"Get lost and stop your waterworks Four. You aren't anything but a warm mouth do not forget it."

He nods in agreement before walking away. He needs drugs. He needs to go to some dirty alleyway and get a fix so he can forget how he got the money.

He needs to be alone so he can cry his eyes out and throw up until the disgust goes away.


End file.
